Mind of the Heart
by darkangel8950
Summary: Her name was Indiana, Indy for short. She was a telekinetic woman with a sort of quiet attitude towards life and a lot of other things in general. She was Liz's best friend, Abe's surrogate sister, and somehow had become the love interest to him. Pairing is Hellboy/OC, it takes place during the first movie, better than it sounds, so give it a try! Rated for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used.**

Chapter 1

_3 years earlier..._

_ "Why am I doin' this again, Father?" Hellboy turned to the elderly man with a raised brow as they walked down the seemingly endless hallway of the New Jersey General, the hallways lined with agents from the FBI as they made their way to the room they were told to go._

_ They had gotten an anonymous tip from someone in the hospital, saying they had gotten a patient with strange abilities and no way to control them. Enter the BPRD._

_ Broom looked up at his son once before he looked back at the way they were headed, "I've already told you, Hellboy; we are thinking about recruiting this girl and having her work with us. The only problem is, she doesn't trust normal people." he said._

_ The red skinned man nodded in understanding, "I gotcha, do ya think I'll need the Good Samaritan for this one?" he asked, tapping the gun in it's holster for emphasis._

_ His father shook his head, "You shouldn't need to, just don't startle the girl and everything should be just fine, Son." they finally stopped outside one of the shut examination rooms, "The nurse that had been looking after her told me that she is in here,that's how she left her when they all left the hospital. Be careful with her, Hellboy." were his parting words before he was escorted back outside to wait by the garbage truck with Abe, who was having a little trouble with his apparatus when they got there._

_ Hellboy watched him go before he turned back to look at the door, "Hello?" he knocked twice before he cautiously opened the door, "Is there anyone in here?" he called into the sterile looking room before he stepped inside fully and shut the door behind him._

_ The room was like your average examination room, the bed was covered in wax paper, the counter was littered with jars filled with different stuff that the doctors used, extra chairs were set up by the wall for the people that came into the room with the patient, and there was a table at the far corner of the room with a shut down laptop on top. Of course, all over the floor, there were shards of broken glass along with Q-tips and cotton swabs, they all looked like they had been flung around the room by something, "Hello?" he called again, stepping forward to get away from the door._

_ "Don't come any closer." a hushed, female voice came out of no where, and Hellboy found himself turning his head this way and that to find the source._

_ His eyes finally trailed under the table where he could see a pair of black sneakers attached to jean clad legs, cramped up under it, "I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just wanna talk." he walked a little bit closer, "I'm Hellboy, I go by Red or HB if you don't wanna call me by my full name. What about you? __What's your name?" he asked as he took a few more steps before he crouched down to look under the table._

_ It was a female of about nineteen years old, that much he could tell. She had pitch black hair cut into a messy pixie cut, her bangs hanging in her face and getting in her bright emerald green eyes that were framed perfectly by her fair skin. She was dressed in a baggy, long sleeve, black shirt that had one sleeve hanging off her shoulder. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped up on her thighs and knees; but what really got his attention on her, was the multiple cuts and bruises on her left cheek and whatever skin that was exposed to him, "Indiana. But, I have people call me Indy." she said quietly, a cut on her lip opening up and bleeding just a little bit more with each word she spoke._

_ "Hm, nice name." he remarked kindly as he swiped his tail underneath him to clear away whatever glass had been there, then he sat down and crossed his legs underneath him, "Mind tellin' me what you're doin' under there?" he asked her._

_ Indiana looked away, thinking about her answer, then she looked up at him, "I'm not crazy in case you were thinking that. I'm just afraid that my father will find out where I am and he'll come get me again. He's the one that did this to me." she gestured towards her entire body with one scratched up hand, "I managed to escape and come here to get treated for my wounds, but my power got in the way and people panicked." she finished this with a look of apology on her face._

_ Hellboy pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah, I could get that by the fact that I'm here right now, talking to you about it, Indy." he leaned forward to get closer, his sanded down horns hitting the edge of the table as he did this, "Listen, that's not the only reason I'm here. My father wants to recruit you into our little group." she looked at him in surprise._

_ "What group is that?" she asked._

_ "The BPRD," he replied, "Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, is what it stands for. We're the good guys, trust me." he said, then a thought occurred to him, "What is your power?" he asked her._

_ She actually looked sheepish as she raised one hand up and pointed behind him, "Turn and look." she said as he complied._

_ Behind him, glowing an emerald green color, was one of the multiple jars from the counter; floating in mid air._

_ He turned back to the black haired girl under the table, "Telepath, huh?" he asked, then raised a brow when she shook her head._

_ "I'm telekinetic, there's a difference. Telepathy involves reading someone's mind, and telekinesis involves moving objects with your own mind. I hate it when people screw them both up the way they do." she explained, then looked at him curiously, "You really want me to join this BPRD group? Because I have to warn you, sometimes I can't really control it and weapons tend to go flying when that happens." she said rather ashamedly and picked at a loose string hanging off the bottom of her baggy shirt._

_ He smiled at her and stuck his left hand under the table wordlessly, a sign that said 'Yes, come with me.'_

_ Indiana blinked out at him before her gaze drifted to his outstretched hand and she cautiously grabbed it and crawled out from under the table when he stood up to give her room. _

_ As she got to her feet and gained feeling back in her limbs after being cramped up under there for God knows how many hours, she looked up at him, she was at least two heads shorter than him, "Will I fit in?" she asked him._

_ He laughed at this, "'Will I fit in?' Hell yeah, you will. You're goin' to a place with a blue fish man, a bright red demon, and an old man who runs the place; compared to all of us, your gonna be the most normal one around. Well," he looked up at the ceiling and muttered this, "minus all the normal human agents, but don't pay any attention to them. They're mainly there to hold our weapons in their places and shoot at the stuff we can't get." he explained._

_ She laughed, a bright twinkle of a laugh that sounded to him like a new bell on a church, "Okay, you have me convinced." she said with a dazzling smile that drew more blood from her cut lip._

_ Hellboy grimaced at the sight, "First things first, though." he said as they started walking to the door, "We've gotta get ya cleaned up before we can really do anything." he finished as they stepped out into the hallway and were escorted out of the building and back to home._

Present Day

Hellboy smiled slightly at the memory of that day as he sat in the library with Abe and Indy, both of whom were discussing some new book series they had just finished reading. Well, it was more of a heated argument than an actual discussion.

"Abe, I'm telling you, the Percy Jackson series was _not _poorly written, it was simply made for people who don't spend their time reading four books a week from back in the 18th century." Indiana argued with a shake of her head as she stood outside the large tank that held the aquatic man. She was dressed in a new, form fitting black long sleeve shirt with dark blue, skinny jeans, and black, buckle up boots that went up her calves and stopped two inches below her knees. Her black hair was still in the messy pixie cut she had the same day they had met, and her fair skin and emerald green eyes had remained unchanging. Really, the only thing that had changed was the multiple wounds she had gathered from the abuse her father put her through, had vanished. Now, her elegant, basically elven features were shown off plainly; catching nearly every agent's attention since the day she arrived, much to the unknown chagrin of the demon man.

For the first six months she had been there, she had been shy. Never really said anything to anyone unless she was directly spoken to, HB was the exception. She would always talk to him, and soon the two had become best friends in a matter of weeks. Then her wounds disappeared, she started learning to fight, and pretty soon everyone was paying more attention to her than their own jobs.

Abraham shook his head at her from inside his tank, "To me, the Percy Jackson series seemed much more childish than the Harry Potter series, which was just strange to me." he said.

The now twenty two year old woman glared at him, her finely shaped eyebrows drawing downward and her green eyes sparking in anger, "If you diss the Harry Potter series one more time, Abe, I _will _remove every single water source you could get your hands on, and you _will _dry to a crisp until you apologize." she threatened and Hellboy had to laugh at that, he knew she'd do it too.

"Don't scare him, Indy," he called from his position in the comfy chair that Broom had placed in there specifically for him when he chose to go into the library, "People are entitled to their opinions after all." he said.

Indy grimaced, "I can't help it, I'm a Potterhead and I can't stand it when someone says something negative about Harry Potter." she said, before the large doors opened and in walked the Professor, "Hi, Professor Broom." she called happily after promises of 'This will continue later' towards the other two men in the room.

The elder man smiled at the woman as he walked towards Hellboy, "Son," he said when he stood in front of the demon, who had stood up to greet him, "you cannot keep running off these agents because you do not like them." he said sternly.

Hellboy looked over towards Indiana and Abe and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, "I see no point in having a Nanny Squad look after me, Father. I'm sixty years old now, I mean c'mon. I shouldn't need looking after at my age." he said with a sigh.

His father shook his head, sighing, "Your right, you shouldn't. But, with the way you act, it could have fooled me." he turned to leave, "In two days, a new agent will be joining your, how you put it, 'Nanny Squad', and I don't want this one to go running for the hills like the last one, Hellboy. Do I make myself clear?" he didn't wait for the red skinned man to answer before he had already walked out the large doors once again, closing them both with a loud slam.

Hellboy growled low in his throat, "I don't need anyone to look after me. I'm a grown man for Christ's sake, I think I'm capable of taking care of myself." he ranted before a dainty hand was placed on his left bicep, and he looked down to see Indy looking up at him sympathetically.

"Red," she said, "he's just doing this for your own good, I mean, you really aren't exactly the easiest guy to handle, your father is just trying to help you, can you give him a break, please? Just humor him, don't run the new guy off, let him join the team." she was giving him her 'puppy dog eyes', a look she frequently used to get him to agree to doing something. It wouldn't have worked on him if it were anyone else but Indy, but since it were her, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it... But, I'm doin' it for you, Indy. Not for my father or anyone else." he relented.

She smiled up at him in thanks before she turned back and started up the argument with Abe again.

Hellboy watched her go with a small smile, he'd do it because she wanted him to do it, not because his father wanted him to.

**And there's chapter one!**

**I hope you liked this one better than the original story I had up featuring Hellboy/OC as a pairing.**

**Please, you guys, leave me some good reviews!**

**Don't flame me, I'm begging!**

**-Zabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John Meyers. Just what exactly could be said about the agent? Seriously, what exactly could Hellboy say about the neatly groomed man? He hadn't exactly been alone with him, Clay had been standing in the same room, making the introductions. He even warned the kid about not staring at the demon; and guess who stared anyways? Yep.

Hellboy looked up in time to catch John staring at him, "Whatcha lookin' at, kid?" he asked gruffly, half annoyed at the mere presence of the newbie.

Instead of stuttering out the "N-nothing, sir." that HB had thought he would stutter, he simply breathed out a startled, "Oh!" and pointed behind Hellboy, at the wall, "Just that picture." he said.

The other two men in the room looked at where he was pointing, and Hellboy found himself having a new reason to dislike the newbie. He was staring at a picture of Indiana. It was one that HB had snapped on one of her first nights at the BPRD, he could remember that night as clear as day..

_**Flashback**_

___"I swear, if you scare me like that again, Red, I will kill you in your sleep." Indy threatened for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night._

_ It had been a fairly complicated mission, a Kraken had somehow found itself in Brooklyn bay. It was much bigger than anticipated, therefore much stronger. It ended with Hellboy standing in front of a fallen Indiana as the beast came at him with thrashing tentacles and a bad attitude. Indy had woken up just as the monster grabbed the red skinned man, picked him up, and started tossing him around like a rag doll._

_ Hellboy rolled his golden eyes, "Relax, Indy I took care of it. I didn't let it kill me, did I?" he asked as she flopped down on the truck bed in his room with a huff of indignation and her arms crossed over her chest._

_ He smirked at her, she was pretty cute when she was annoyed. Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts that had started to enter it, he crossed the distance to a little shelf with multiple DVDs and videos that he usually watched on Saturday night, "You wanna watch a movie?" he turned his head towards the black haired female on the truck bed._

_ Indiana pursed her lips, seemingly in thought, then she nodded, "What kind of movies do you have?" she must have momentarily forgotten her annoyance, for now she was eying the movies behind him with interest._

_ He smiled at her over his shoulder before he turned back and started skimming the multiple disks, "What genre are you in the mood for? I've got comedy, action, drama, horror-obviously, hell, I've even got a few chick flicks in here from when Liz was in one of her moods." he said._

_ Indy came over and leaned over him, allowing him the perfect opportunity to inhale her wonderful scent; pine and mint. If he wasn't careful, he would probably get drunk on that smell._

_ "Oh!" she suddenly cried out happily and reached over him to grab a DVD, "How about _The Grudge_?" she asked and held it next to his face._

_ Later, after about an hour through the movie, Hellboy would find himself grabbing the camera Liz had given him for his birthday, and taking one single picture of a deeply sleeping Indiana; her usually messy pixie cut hair was much messier and stuck up in all directions as she held on tightly to the pillow he had tossed her, her eyelashes lightly brushing her fair cheeks, her mouth closed and in the form of a soft smile, and her body was curled up in a tight ball, a natural position Hellboy had figured out was a sign of comfort for her._

_ The next day he had gotten it printed out, put it in a picture frame, and hung it up on the wall, all without her knowledge._

_ **End Flashback**_

__"That's agent Indiana." Clay supplied, then shrank back at the glare he received by the red skinned son of Satan.

"Indiana. Unique name." Meyers said, but his eyes stayed glued to the picture.

Hellboy was about to lose his temper, just as the alarm went off, "That's our song. C'mon, John, let's go kill some monsters." he said as he brushed past the two agents and continued out the door with his trench coat in hand.

He took longer strides ahead of the two agents, determined to get to the garbage truck before either of them just so he could slam the door in their faces.

"Hey, Red, wait up!" a female voice called out to him, and suddenly he was accompanied by Indiana looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, yet a small smile on her face in greeting, "So, is that the newbie?" she asked him, casting a small glance in Meyer's direction as they continued down the hallway.

Hellboy looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, that's Meyers." he confirmed.

"And what do we think of Meyers?" she asked him as they got into the loading area and climbed into the back of the garbage truck, Abe was already putting his gear and equipment in their right places.

As he walked over to grab up his belt with his gun, he answered, "Already don't like him." he opened the chamber of his gun and checked for bullets.

Indiana rolled her eyes and sat down across from the window, "What exactly did he do to piss you off already?" she asked him when he occupied the seat next to her.

Hellboy leaned back in his seat and weighed down his answers, he couldn't exactly say that he had gotten jealous over the newbie looking at her picture, "He stared at me." he finally got out after a few moments of silence.

The black haired girl looked up at him, "HB, I know you don't like it when people stare at you, but c'mon, he's new and the only thing he's seen of you is those bad comics they made. Its a little startling to see real thing all of a sudden." she reasoned.

He opened the chamber of his gun again and started loading bullets, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." he responded, "Oh, damn." he cursed when a bullet slipped from his fingers and landed in between his and her seats. Hellboy tried twisting in place to reach down and grab it with his normal hand, but the stone hand was getting in the way of even that, "Damn." he cursed again with a sigh.

Indiana smiled at him, "I got it." she said and pointed her index finger down at the crevice. Her finger glowed a bright green color as the bullet slowly rose from the seats, floating in mid air in front of the demon's face.

He reached up and grabbed it from her telekinetic pull, "Thanks, Indy." he said as he placed it in the gun and closed the chamber again.

She nodded, "Look, I think you should give him another chance, you never know, he could probably become one of your best friends if you let him." she tried.

The son of Satan stood up and walked over to the window, "I don't need another best friend, I have you and Abe, that's my limit on friends." he told her as he looked out the window at all the people going by in a blur, "Look at em, ugly suckers. One sheet of glass between us and them, guys." he said.

Indiana laughed a little as Abe sighed, "Story of my life." then the truck came to a stop and the door was opened.

The three beings in the compartment stood up and walked to the exit, clicking their transmitters on as they went. Clay held up his communicating device clipped to the tip of his sleeve, "Red, Blue, and Emerald are comin' in." he spoke into the device as he turned and directed the others to head inside; the three other beings following close behind.

As they entered the room, everyone moved around in multiple areas, setting things up or checking something for any kind of activity. Meyers walked over to stand behind Hellboy as he loaded up on bullets.

Red raised an eyebrow as the rookie stared at his bullets in shock, his mouth splitting into a grin as he closed the chamber and cocked the gun; relishing the ultimately pale coloring that Meyers' face had gone.

"Yeah, and guess who had to go out and get the ingredients, as well as mix them together properly so that he could 'make' them." the grin disappeared from his face at the sound of Indiana coming up behind Meyers. 'He better not try anything with her.' he growled in his head when the newbie turned to look at her.

Indiana smiled prettily at him, her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the museum, Hellboy felt a slight pang of something deep within his heart, "Hi, I'm Indiana, or Indy for short. You?" she asked Meyers.

The new agent smiled back at her, "John Meyers, ma'am." he replied.

"Don't call me ma'am." she threatened in a joking manner.

Hellboy cleared his throat and stepped between the two before Meyers could laugh or say something else, taking out a new cigar from his inside pocket, "What are we doin' here, anyways? I thought we checked this place."

"We did." everyone looked up tot eh top of the stairs in time to see Professor Broom standing there, leaning forwards on his cane as he looked down at everyone gathered in the room, "We missed something, I'm afraid."

Hellboy quickly moved his left hand behind his back and bowed his head in reverence to the man, "Father." was all he said as the man slowly walked down the steps to meet them.

The elder man smiled kindly to the demon, patting him on the shoulder once, "Son." he replied before the smile disappeared and he started walking around the equipment and people, getting right down to business, "A 16th century statue was destroyed. Saint Dionysius the Areopagite." he started.

"Who wards off demons." the red skinned demon stated at the look on some of the agents faces, none of them had really ever heard of Dionysius before.

The professor nodded, "Yes," he muttered, then his voice rang loud and clear, his eyes trailing after Abe when the fish man started crouching low to the ground and making his way over to a large set of french double doors with gold paint on them, "The statue, however, was hollow." he watched Abe take off one glove and stick that bare hand on the painted wood, moving it around every so often.

Hellboy's brow furrowed in confusion as Indiana spoke up, "A reliquary?" she asked.

The professor continued walking around the people and equipment, stopping a little ways away from Abe's intricately designed box filled with books and other assorted items, "A prison." he looked to her, "The Vatican thought its occupant dangerous enough to include it in the list of Avignon, of which, by the way, we have a copy." the old man explained.

His red skinned son held up a speed-loader of giant glass bullets, shaking them a little bot and mixing the contents inside even more than they already were, "Perfect job fer these babies." he looked at Indiana out of the corner of his eye, she was staring at them in slight awe, she had seen bullets like these before, he had created some of them in front of her, but she had never gotten the opportunity to watch him use them, "Made 'em myself." he said with pride, "Holy water, clover leaf, silver shavings, white oak;" he pulled them back into his fist, "the works." he finished rather smugly. Indiana shook her head at his attitude.

Abe suddenly made a startled noise, turning towards the people behind him after popping his hand off the wood, "Behind this door is an entity. A _dark _entity. Evil, ancient, and hungry." he told them.

Hellboy sighed as Indiana walked over to where her stuff was held and grabbed up her two guns in their holsters on her belt, "Oh well," the demon sighed again as he loaded his home made bullets into the chamber, "why don't we go say hi." he suggested as he closed the chamber and started walking towards the door, "You comin', Indy?" he called to his female friend.

The woman nodded and followed him to the door, and as Red walked in before her, she turned back to the agents behind the door, "Hang tight, guys." she smiled at them before she shut the door behind her and disappeared into the room with Hellboy.

As Abe moved over to his box, starting to go through the multiple books he had in the top compartment to read about the entity he had sensed, Meyers walked over to him, "No one goes in with them?" he asked frantically, "Jesus." he swore at Abe's simple shake of the head.

"They like it that way." the fish man told him, pulling out a book to look at it, "The whole.. Dynamic Duo thing is what makes them happiest." he explained as he opened the book and delicately traced the paper with his first finger.

**HELLBOY**

"Hey, Emerald." Indiana turned her head slightly towards him at the sound of his gruff voice, he had used her code name, "Was it just me, or did Father seem a little... out of it earlier?" Hellboy asked.

The woman blinked and turned her entire body to him, he was standing a little ways away from her, near a pile of broken glass, "What do you mean, HB?" her gaze was questioning as she asked this.

He looked at her, "I mean-" he cut himself off and laughed a little, "Nevermind, Indy. Its probably nothin', just forget I brought it up." he said and walked a little ways away to inspect something on the floor.

Indiana's eyes followed his form for a moment, concern lighting her face as she realized that yes, the professor _had _seemed a little troubled about something. She made a mental note to ask the elder about it later as something caught her eye. Slowly, the black haired woman walked towards it and started reaching for her guns at the sight of what lay in front of her.

It looked to be a fairly large pile of mangled security guards, and they were covered in a slime of some sort, possibly a saliva if she really thought about it.

"So, what are we dealin' with here, Blue?" she heard her companion ask, he was a little ways away from her position.

Abe's voice rang out loud and clear through both of their headsets, "Sammael, the desolate one, lord of the-"

"Don't need all that crap, Blue." Hellboy interrupted the aquatic man before he could say anything else.

Indiana was about to interject something, when a large amount of the slime dropped down from the ceiling and landed a few inches away from her boot. Swiftly, she turned her head upward, her eyes widening at the sight of the beast that seemed to be hook on the beam, "Hellboy..." she called quietly, not willing to disturb the monster just yet.

"What'dya find, Indy?" he asked when he came to her place, then swiftly moved her behind him when he looked up at the beam, lifting his gun out of its holster, "Hey, Stinky!" he called up to it, "Kitchen's closed." he vaguely heard the sound of guns being cocked, Indiana must have had hers out and ready to fire if needed, "What are ya havin'? Six library guards, raw, plus belt and boots." he shook his head, "Man, your gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out." he said.

The response he got was in the form of a huge chunk of dead guard falling right in front of him with a heavy thud. He felt Indy jump a little at the noise, his hulking figure was blocking her sight of the corpse; he grimaced as the large body of Sammael landed a second later, it's back turned to the two beings. It was a large creature, with a strange head that looked to be almost squid like in a few ways, minus the incredibly large mouth filled with sharp teeth; the body looked to be a large canine's body, only it could stand on its back legs.

Hellboy sighed, "Look, Sammy, I'm not a very good shot, okay? But the Samaritan here," he looked at his gun for a split second, "uses really big bullets. But, I don't wanna use those on you unless its absolutely necessary; so, why don't we just sit down," Sammael had turned towards him now, staring at him with blank eyes filled with hunger and animosity, also a hint of fear, "and have a nice, long-" the beast suddenly turned away, and with a screech that sounded like an estranged bird, took off running away from the two.

The red skinned demon hung his head dejectedly and sighed, "Here we go." he mumbled as he and Indiana turned and started following the creature around the room.

Indy wasn't having the best of luck with her weapons, it was pretty hard to control both guns in both her hands, they were shaking so badly she could barely even pull the trigger. She yelped as Sammael jumped so close to her that her guns were knocked out of her hands, "I hate guns. I seriously do, now!" she yelled to Hellboy, her voice nearly being drowned out at the shots that were being fired from his own gun.

He shot twice. That was all it took for the beast to go down to the ground, 'dead'. "That's it for you, pal." he told it, sticking his gun back in the holster and turning back to the exit, "C'mon, Indy, lets go." he smirked as she picked up her fallen weapons, grumbling under breath about the stupidity of firing a weapon when a knife was much more effective.

"Red," Abe's voice went off through their communicators again, "I think you need to listen to the rest of the description." he tried.

They started making their way to the large doors as Hellboy waved off his friend's voice, "Nah, already took care of it, Blue. He's dead." he said.

"No, no, I really think you should hear this." Blue said again, "Sammael, the desolate one, lord of the shadows," at this point, Hellboy had his right hand up and was making the classic 'nag, nag, nag' hand motion, much to Indiana's amusement, "son of Nergal, hound of resurrection." they both stopped any movement at that name.

The demon sighed, "See? I don't like that." he looked at his female friend for a split second before turning back to where they had left Sammael's body.

"What? Hound of resurrection?" Abe asked for clarification as the two saw, much to their annoyance, that the beast was no longer there.

"Mm." was all Hellboy said, then looked to Indy when she tapped him on the arm.

"I'm gonna go look around the room." she whispered, turning and running in another direction before he could say anything, searching for any sign of their monster.

Abe wasn't quite finished with the description just yet, "Harbinger of pestilence, seed of des-"

"Cut to the end, will ya?" Hellboy roughly interrupted, his head turning in every way possible to look for the 'hound of resurrection', "How do we kill it?" he asked, slowly starting to back up to the door, waiting for Abe's answer.

The fish man was quiet for a moment, then, "Hm. Doesn't say." he finally told his friend.

The son of Satan sighed again, about to call out to Indy, when the monster suddenly appeared right in front of him; with a screech, Sammael threw him backward, directly into the doors.

He was so heavy, he actually left a dent in the large barriers as he slowly slid off the doors and onto the floor, unable to regain any of his composure before Sammy had grabbed him up by his filed down horns and started throwing him around the floor.

As the creature went to throw him around a few more times, he was stopped by the sudden lodging of a spear in his back. Hellboy looked up at the direction the weapon had been launched as Sammael screeched in outrage, "Indy, no!" he called to her, she had telekinetically thrown the spear at the monster, and was now looking at her friend with a frantic questioning gaze.

Sammael reached behind himself and easily pulled the spear out of his back, flinging it away from him, he screeched once more as he lifted the demon up above his head and threw him with enough force to actually make him go through a few display cases and a window, out into the frigid air of October; soaring for a few seconds before plummeting down into the alley way below the broken window.

"Red!" Indiana cried out as she watched her friend crash through the window and out of sight. A loud growl resounded from the place Red had just been launched, and Sammael started to advance on her now, "Oh, don't you dare fuck with me, Sam!" she yelled, her already vivid green eyes glowing an even brighter green as she held one hand out to him. That hand started glowing the same green her eyes were, and slowly, she levitated the monster in the air, suspended only by her abilities.

Indy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she raised Sammael higher in the air, "I hope you burn in hell." she hissed as she started flicking her wrist repeatedly around the room, tossing the creature into the walls, the ceiling, display cases, basically anything that either broke and left glass in his skin, or was hard enough that it would break a few bones; after a few moments of this, she finally flicked her wrist one last time, throwing him out the same window Hellboy had departed from.

She hadn't even registered that she was levitating herself in mid air until her eyes stopped glowing and she fell about ten feet. Indiana yelped when she nearly hit the floor, only managing to catch herself just in time before she could hurt anything. She sighed in minor relief as she looked at the mere foot and a half that was distanced between her and the hard floor, "This is new.." Indiana trailed off.

She looked up at the broken window at the sound of gun shots being fired, "Hellboy." she reminded herself that she still had her friend to worry about. Indy looked down at the ground, willing herself to either levitate or run, choosing to test her new ability.

Indiana focused on moving away from the ground and going to the window, her eyes shutting tight in a vain attempt to make that come true. As she felt a slight breeze ruffling her hair, she opened her eyes again, smiling hugely when she found that was actually levitating to the window, 'This isn't that hard." she thought as she forced herself to pick up speed and get there faster.

Of course, this was proven a grave mistake when she was suddenly flung out the window, breaking her concentration and causing her to fall the rest of the way as if she were the one that had been tossed by Sammael.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to levitate herself again, but at the sound of the rushing wind slapping at her back as she fell, she knew it was stupid of her to try out a new ability she had never had before.

Indiana felt all the air rush out of her lungs when she landed on something incredibly hard, yet organic feeling, as if it were a being instead of the concrete ground she had been thinking she would surely hit.

"Indiana!" she heard Hellboy's voice shout at her as the thing she landed on _turned its entire torso around_ and flipped her around to put her back on the ground and snarl down at her. Slowly, Indy opened her eyes and looked up, letting out a startled gasp when she came face to face with Sammael.

He raised his head and screeched again, deafening her for a moment, bringing back one clawed hand and bringing it forward in one mighty swipe, "Hellboy!" she shouted, fearful, as the claws dug deep into the flesh of her left shoulder. Indiana screamed in pain as Sammael continued that one swipe all the way from her left shoulder, straight across her torso, all the way down to her right hip. Five long claw marks that were positively spurting blood from their depths, dousing her black shirt, the upper part of her pants, and the lower part of her face, in her own dark red blood.

She coughed, her breath coming in ragged gasps, she was losing blood, and fast. Far too fast for her, or anyone in that matter, to fully comprehend. Her thoughts? 'I'm gonna kill that thing.' she told herself as blood starting coming up her throat and dribbling out of her mouth, down the side of her cheek and almost pooling beneath her head, "Hellboy!" she gasped again, her voice, a mere whisper, sounded foreign to her ears. In shock, she shut her eyes again, the image of Sammael raising his clawed hand again to strike her was burned in her memory for as long as she could remember. She was used to pain like this, her own father used to chase her around their house with a butcher's knife and yell that he would kill her if he caught her. He almost never did, but when he had gotten to her, he would leave one long cut on her back or arm. It was never deep enough to leave a physical scar, but there was enough evidence in there to leave her emotionally injured. At one point, he actually stabbed her in the abdomen and locked her in her room, hoping that she would die over night and he would never have to see her again. She had miraculously healed herself at one point in the night, she never figured out how, but she was alive because of her healing. Of course, the next morning she was rewarded with a sucker punch to the face.

Vaguely, she heard the sound of a gun going off, a loud screech, and cursing. With much trepidation and effort, she forced her eyes to open again, only to see Hellboy crouched above her, his mouth was moving but no words were flowing from his mouth. None that she heard, at least.

Her breathing was shallow as he gathered her in his arms and held onto her, "Indy, don't strain yourself, got it?" he was trying to remain calm on the outside for her sake, but on the inside, he was nothing but a big man with raging emotions that made no sense to him at the moment.

She coughed once, "Red.." she called quietly, "I'll be fine. I've bounced back from worse." she rasped, "Just, promise me one thing."

"Anythin'." he responded.

She looked up at him with determination lighting her eyes, her jaw clenched, "Go get that son of a bitch for me." she told him.

Red smirked, "With pleasure."he told her, gently placing her back on the ground, jumping over her and onto the top of the brick wall Sammael had gone over. Before he left, he turned back to look at her, Meyers was crouched over her now, checking her vital signs frantically, "See ya at home, Indy." he told the bloodied up woman as he turned and jumped down from the wall.

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm. SORRY this is late, I know. There has been a whole lot that has been going on lately, and I barely have time to do anything I really love anymore. **

**Anyways, please let me know what you think of the second chapter!**

**Leave a review!**

**Don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


End file.
